


Fanged and Furious (Full Story)

by Mswriter07



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: quartermile_km, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Rituals, Rituals, Supernatural - Freeform, Teeth play, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom can't wait to make Brian his for all eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanged and Furious (Full Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> Here's the full length story you all have been waiting for patiently. Thank you for your support and comments. :) I hope you enjoy the full length story as I've had a blast getting this thing finished.
> 
> And again thanks to Casey_Wolfe and hellbells for your support, brainpower, and cookies. :)

Brian O' Conner had travelled across the country from Miami trying to fit in somewhere but each place he had somehow been an outcast and he had to move on to the next place. That was saying something that a human was an outcast but in a society where humans were ruled by vampires and the human population was getting smaller by the year. The vampires of the society, while they didn't mind Brian, seemed to have a 6th, 7th and 8th sense about him, and kept him on the outskirts.

Brian rolled into LA desperate. He had twenty bucks to his name and he knew he was in one of the leading vampire capitals in the country. He drove the streets until he came upon a store, The Racer's Edge, on the outskirts of Echo Park. He pulled into a space on the street and locked his banged up Eclipse and went inside. 

Before Brian knew it someone was in front of him and they said, "Come to my office."

Brian swallowed and nodded as he followed behind who he thought was just a manager. In the office though he noticed that he was face to face with the owner. He gulped as the owner motioned for him to sit down. He sat and tried to find his famous cool but it seemed to be hiding behind a rock somewhere and he couldn't stop the shake in his hands so he clenched the arms of the chair. 

The owner, Harry, sat in his own chair and he wanted to snap at Brian for the stench he was letting off but he figured he would be too if a vampire just appeared and told him to follow him. Harry took a deep breath and sent out a few calming vibes, he wanted this meeting to go well. Harry opened his mouth and then closed it quickly. He had to say this just right so that Brian didn't try and bolt immediately for the doors. His network of people along the I-10 were keeping tabs on him and were getting him to LA as quickly as they could without completely killing him themselves.

Brian croaked as he looked around the room looking for exits and/or weapons, "Am I in trouble?"

Harry snapped his fingers in front of him and Brian swung his head just in time to lock eyes with the vampire and Harry had to gather every piece of humanity he could remember to try and be calm so Brian didn't have a heart attack. He spoke calmly and evenly, "I'm sorry I scared you out there but a lot is going on right now."

"No...no...problem." Brian stuttered.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and he said, "I can offer you protection and sanctuary here. You can run a register right?"

"Pretty sure I can." Brian said as he felt his heart slowing down back to normal.

"Well I'm Harry. I'll show you a place to clean up and rest for the rest of the night. Do you have any clothes with you?"

"Yeah in my trunk."

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"It needs some work but a Mitsubishi Eclipse."

"Have you raced it yet?" Harry asked curiously.

Brian started to relax some more as they started talking about one his loves - racing. "Not yet in an actual race but I've found abandon lots and stuff and run her over it just testing her."

"Well let me go with you to get your bag and show you where you'll be sleeping and everything. We'll talk details of this arrangement as you get settled in for the night."

After Brian stood along with Harry, Brian asked, "I'll be safe here?"

Harry understood some of Brian's worry and he said, "Yes. No one, employee or customer, will lay a hand or fang on you." 

Brian nodded and he followed Harry back out into the lobby more calm and collected around the clientele and employees milling about the small space. He knew he was on everyone's radar but they were acting like he didn't exist. Harry opened the front entrance door and Brian went out onto the street first. Harry walked behind Brian and he asked, "So what's your name Snowflake?"

Brian kept going to his car even though he wanted to throw a punch to Harry's face and he growled out, "It's Brian."

"I know you're pissed I called you Snowflake but you gotta rein your emotions in around here Brian."

Brian spun around and yelled, "What do you want from me? Every fucking city has pushed me out and now you're offering me, a fucking human, a refuge! What the hell is going on here?"

Harry had hoped that Brian wouldn't pick up on any of that and said, "You're caught in a corner. I'm trying to offer a safe haven."

Brian took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. It's just been a really long fucking year." He ran his fingers through his curls and let out a deep breath. He turned back towards his car and popped open the trunk so he could get his two bags he had with him.

Harry looked over Brian's car and asked, "Can you pop the hood Brian?" Brian pushed a button on his keys and the hood popped. Harry set it up and looked at the work that Brian put into it already. Brian set his bags down and watched as Harry looked over his work. "Your improvements are really good. You might only need a few small improvements and body work to make your car race worthy."

"Yeah. The bodywork will be expensive but I'll get it done." Brian said as he ran his hand along the front side panel.

"I might be able to get in touch with someone that can give you a good deal on fixing it up and painting it." Harry said as he glanced at Brian.

Brian quirked his eyebrow and said, "Till then I'll be working on my baby."

"Understandable." Harry looked around and said, "Well let's get back inside and I'll give you a set of keys to the shop if you need to leave and whatnot."

"Okay." Brian could feel the adrenaline wearing off and exhaustion setting in behind it. 

Harry led them back inside the shop and he showed Brian the back room that had a cot, sink and shelves with parts taking up the wall space. "Here'll be your main space. The alarm won't go off if you're moving around back here."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom or I'm taking a shower?"

"I'll give you the code. Just set it before you go to bed." Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair again. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He could feel something in the air and knew things would be coming to a head soon.

A couple of weeks later Brian was still getting acclimated to living in the back room of Harry’s and being around vampires all the time. He still felt like he was on the outside but he wasn’t ignored if he asked a question or pushed away. Everyone followed Harry’s orders that Brian was off limits but not to be harmed. Brian was able to work on his car a few hours before sunset and then he was expected to close the store up and clean up before he went to bed. While he didn’t like doing all the grunt work, Brian kept his mouth shut, as he had found a safe haven from the world.

\------------------------

At DTs garage, one of the younger vampires Jesse, found Dom in his back office doing paperwork. Dom looked up in acknowledgement and Jesse rambled, "He's bee-yoo-tiful. I was down at Harry's and I noticed Harry has a human working for him and he's pretty. "

"A human at Harry's?" Dom asked as he raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Why wasn't I told?"

"Don't know but you can ask Harry can't ya?"

"I'll do it a bit before the store closes."

"Ok." Then Jesse went back to work.

A few minutes later Dom left the garage not waiting. He made it to Harry's in record time and went inside. He immediately caught the man's scent but was intercepted by Harry first. He had pushed Dom back outside and said, "I kept your Snowflake safe for ya. He's really starting to turn into a Snowman though."

"Snowflake huh?" Dom craned his head around Harry to see if he could see the guy.

"He's in the back room. Do you want to meet him?" Harry squeaked.

"I'll show myself in." Dom went back into the store and through the double doors leading to the back area of the store. Dom found the back room and he saw the very handsome human scrubbing grease off his hands and arms. Dom leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and watched as the guy reached for a cloth towel to dry his arms and hands off. 

The stranger’s eyes caught Dom’s in the mirror and he dropped his towel in the sink. He wanted to jump out of his skin but all he did was gulp and turn around. He knew he was in the presence of a vampire, a very strong one, but was trying to contain his fear as he worked a question out of his throat, “How long have you been standing there?”

Dom had to grin at this guy’s abilities, while not perfect, he was trying. “About five minutes ago.” Dom walked closer to the guy and he noticed as he stayed out of Dom’s immediate reach. “I’m not gonna hurt ya. What’s your name?”

“Brian O’ Conner.” Brian replied as leaned against the wall by his bed.

Dom stopped where he was by a stack of shelves and said, “I’m Dom Toretto. I own a couple of businesses in Echo Park.”

“Your name’s familiar. I’ve put together parts lists for you.”

“And you’ve been doing a great job. I’ve appreciated getting properly packed containers for my parts.”

“You’re welcome. Just doing my job really.” Brian shrugged.

Dom could tell Brian was getting more relaxed around him and he asked, “So what brings you to LA?”

Brian crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip not wanting to spill his story.

Dom walked over to Brian slowly and took him in his arms. Brian froze as Dom wrapped his arms around him but he caught Dom’s scent - a scent he had been dreaming about since Miami. He wrapped his arms around Dom and kept his face buried in his shoulder. Dom rubbed his back and he said softly, “You’re safe here Brian. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Brian asked as he looked into Dom’s chocolate brown eyes.

Dom took one of his hands and carded his fingers through Brian’s curls. “We’ve been looking for each other. Finding sanctuary here at Harry’s, granted he thought he was doing me a favor,” Dom noticed Brian’s look of shock and he kept going, “He did me a huge favor keeping you safe but I wish he had come to me when you rolled into town.” Dom couldn’t believe he was being this forthcoming with information as he never spoke like this to anyone else.

“Why so you can just kick me out of town and I’ve gotta keep going?” Brian asked not sure if he was hurt or mad but he could feel the hurt more.

Dom lifted Brian’s chin and said, “No. Nothing like that. Like I said we’ve been looking for each other…”

Brian pulled out of Dom’s arms and he yelled, “Make sense Dom? You’re not making any!”

Dom wanted to pull him back close but he kept his distance. He asked, “I’ve been looking for you in a more ethereal sense. Dreams, sending word out to make sure you were safe, and whatever else I could do.”

Brian forgot all of his fear as his anger built up to a crescendo he hadn’t reached in a while and he yelled, “Looking for me? No! You pushed me out of every town I stepped foot in trying to just blend and be me! I was the one looking for your ass, not the other way around!” Brian huffed and kept going, “You’ve been sitting in your shop, running your businesses, just waiting for me to drag my ass to you and beg! Not happening!” Then Brian stormed out of the back area and out through the front door.

Dom rubbed his head and face and mumbled, “Shit.” He followed Brian’s path and found everyone in the store had paused as they started to argue. He could’ve ended the argument but he needed Brian to trust him - so much was riding on Brian’s decision but Dom didn’t want him to think of it as an end all decision. He followed Brian’s scent and found him in a local bar on the corner. Dom went up to the bar next to where Brian was seated and the bartender walked over. 

Dom ordered what Brian was drinking and Brian looked at Dom sharply. “You can drink alcohol?”

Dom smirked as he took a sip of the beer and replied, “Sure. We can eat and drink anything humans do but blood is our main source of nutrition.”

Brian groaned and rested his head on the bar counter. He felt Dom rub his neck and he turned his face towards Dom. “Can you just be upfront with me? You can probably get a good read off of me but I’m getting so many mixed signals from you that I don’t know which way to look.”

Dom hadn’t done this in a long time and he lifted Brian’s head off the bar so he could look him in the eye. “I’m sorry.” 

Brian’s eyes widened - an apology wasn’t something he was expecting.

“Since I was created I’d always been told of a bit of prophecy and you, you are that person. I can feel your underlying power and so can the others which is part of why you haven’t been hurt or bothered passed what you’ve experienced.”

“So are we a team or what? Are we defeating anything?” Brian asked as he caught the bartender’s eye and got another beer.

“Yeah. It’s not really hard to explain I just want the decisions you make to be your own. Not you making them because it’s something I want.”

“So is this like a first date or something?” Brian asked as he finished off his second beer.

Dom looked over his mate and wanted to say yes but he asked, “Do you want it to be?”

“So we could be more than this team like lovers or something like that?” Brian asked eyeing Dom over the bottle he was about to drink from.

“Yeah. Since I’ve been around you I feel better, more calm surprisingly.”

“I’ve been more myself. Scary thought.” Brian chuckled.

“I noticed. You don’t feel fear normally but something’s got you scared.”

Brian turned away from Dom and he took a drink as he watched the other patrons.

Dom suppressed a growl and he asked, “You can tell me what’s going on. I’m not going to hurt you. If anything I’m going to protect you to my dying breath.”

“You don’t breathe remember?” Brian replied sadly.

Dom wanted to hit his head on the counter but he said, “Is someone of my kind after you?”

“I thought you were keeping an eye on me? If you were then you’d know.” Brian snapped.

“I’m sorry.” A second apology, Dom had to be careful or he’d be apologizing for eternity with Brian. “I guess you’re running outside my reasons too but you’re safe here. I wouldn’t let anything lay a hand on you.”

“Yeah? I’ll believe it when I see it and I’m guessing that you’ll want to change me since we’re supposed to be together?”

Dom sighed and ran his hand over his head. He wanted to growl and be mean but he was talking to his mate and this conversation seemed to be the one that would hedge all bets on whether Brian wanted to accept his offer and find his place in their world as his mate and equal, once changed. “Yeah Bri but I only want you to do this if you think it’s right. I can kick whoever’s ass that's following behind you easily enough, but we’d rule the West Coast at the least if you changed.”

“Is that all that concerns you? Power?” Brian asked curiously.

“No but I know that it’d be an unquestioned thing if you change. If I just had my shops I’d be alright. I like my cars and my sister runs the little grocery store.”

“Let’s stick with your shops first.”

“So what are you saying?” Dom asked confused by what Brian was saying for a change.

“You don’t throw out all that information for me to just walk away. Whatever the hell is going on I feel it too. I knew it as soon as you pulled me close. You’ve been driving me up the fucking wall for a year.”

“So what do you want to do about it?” Dom asked as he finished his first beer.

Brian stood up and grabbed Dom’s shirt front and tugged him around the corner out of sight and pushed him against the wall. Brian’s mouth found Dom’s quickly and he kissed him hard. Dom gripped Brian’s hips and groaned as Brian worked his mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. He knew this was going backwards but he couldn’t help but let Brian lead - getting out his frustrations and anger and Dom was definitely feeling need involved as Brian tried to climb up his body against the wall.

The kiss seemed to break whatever barriers were between them and Dom pulled away and groaned as Brian tried to kiss him again. “Bri...we got a long time to do anything and everything your heart desires but maybe we should go back to my house so we have privacy.” Dom reasoned even though he wouldn’t have a problem with them having sex right where they were standing.

Brian stole another kiss but moved away and left the bar. Dom had to catch his breath - he might not actually breathe but Brian was going to kill him. Dom pushed off the wall and followed Brian outside. He found Brian leaning against a wall and Dom pinned him taking advantage of Brian’s stance. He buried his nose against Brian’s throat and started to kiss and nibble along his jugular. Brian clenched his fists in Dom’s shirt and he lolled his head back as Dom continued to mark him. Brian couldn’t help trying to wrap one of his legs around Dom and Dom got the hint he needed to hurry.

Dom pulled away very reluctantly from scenting and tasting his mate. He could still feel the thrum of Brian's blood against his lips. He picked Brian up in his arms not caring about the yelp of displeasure from him and he glanced at Brian as he started to walk, getting faster as they crossed the blocks to Harry's. Once at Dom's car he pulled the door open and he put Brian in the car before he slid into the driver's seat. "I'm trying to get us home."

"S'okay. I figured it out." Brian panted as he put on his seat belt. The entire drive Dom had trouble as Brian ran his fingers over all of his nips and starts of bruises. Brian groaned and readjusted after almost every turn Dom made to get to his house and Dom wanted to stop the car and fuck Brian into his seat.

Dom pulled into the alley behind his house and pulled Brian into his garage - they weren't going to make it to the house. Dom locked the door and made sure the actual garage door was down before he pushed Brian against the hood of his prized 1970 Dodge Charger. The oilcloth wouldn't last long as Dom stripped Brian of his clothes and got out of his quickly. He pinned Brian to the car and said, "Fucking beautiful Brian." He looked over the planes of his stomach and the muscles in his arms and his strong jaw line, that tempted Dom enough for him to lean down and nip at the corner near his earlobe.

"Dom..." Brian moaned as he arched body closer to Dom's. "Fuck me."

Dom could only moan in response and he sucked on his fingers because if Brian would've done it he would've come all over the two of them. He turned Brian over on his stomach and got to work stretching his lover. Brian moaned loudly working his hips to try and maximize the friction. Dom found his keening lover very attractive in this state so he built a little more of a frenzy up in him before he pushed himself in gently. 

The sensations the two men felt when Dom bottomed out were explosive. Dom gripped Brian's hips and pounded Brian into the hood of his car. Brian tried to get a grip on something but Dom would growl when he'd touch anything. The noises the two were making should've woke the entire neighborhood up but no one came running. Brian let out a shaky moan as he felt himself come on the oilcloth caught at his waist and Dom followed him over with his own orgasm coming hard.

Dom collapsed against Brian's sweaty back and felt Brian's heartbeat still beating a mile a minute and him trying to catch his breath. He knew he'd miss those things when Brian asked for the change but he was going to enjoy them while Brian still had them. He buried his nose against Brian's neck and took his in unique scent and rolled his hips gently. 

Brian groaned and squirmed under him but rode the movements out. Dom kept going at a sedate pace as he kissed and sucked along Brian's spine. Brian whimpered at the sensations and Dom eased out gently as he stood back up. He helped Brian off the car and asked, "Think if I get your pants back on you, you can make it to my room?"

"As long as you don't leave my side. My legs are jelly right now." Brian chuckled.

"I think I can manage that." Dom grinned and then he found Brian's pants and helped him dress. Dom found his own pants and put them on before he wrapped his arm around Brian's waist and helped his mate along the sidewalk and into the house. No one seemed to be home and Dom was thankful as he led Brian down the first floor hallway to the Master suite where Dom resided.

Inside the room Dom turned on the dim lights and Brian got a good look at his future bedroom. The colors surprised Brian who was expecting black everything and found that Dom seemed to favor soft colors with burgundy and navy as accent colors. He could sleep in this room but he knew sleep was a lost cause at the moment. He turned to Dom, who was looking at him patiently, letting him visually explore. "Not what I expected." Brian said sheepishly.

"Expected black, yeah?"

Brian ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Dom chuckled quietly and went over to his lover. He pulled Brian flush against his body and said, "It was black but I knew you were close so I changed the colors." Brian gulped and Dom couldn't help but nibble at his jugular feeling the rapid pulse flowing. 

Brian groaned and tilted his head back further and Dom couldn’t help his canines scraping against Brian’s throat. Brian felt Dom’s fangs pinch his skin and he jumped back as he rubbed his throat. Brian looked at Dom suspiciously and Dom again wanted to apologize but he tugged Brian back close to him and rubbed his back comforting him. It was Brian who apologized this time. He lifted his head from Dom’s shoulder and he said, “I’m sorry. Never felt fangs against my throat before.”

Dom had retracted his teeth while he had comforted Brian and he said, “Sometimes it’s uncontrollable. Being with you I forget about the world and just want to focus on you.”

Brian asked, “Does the change hurt?”

“For some it does but I’m going to try and help it not be uncomfortable for you.”

“Can we do this now?” Brian asked looking around the bedroom.

“I would love to change you now but our bond will be stronger and more resilient with my family performing a chanting ritual while I change you.”

“Okay.” Brian said as he rubbed his neck, “So where were we before I freaked?” Brian grinned shyly.

“We were about to make love.” Dom purred as he pulled Brian into a deep kiss and laid them on the bed. He had to catch Brian’s hands and pin them over their heads because Brian was a writhing mess. Dom calmed Brian down as he ran his mouth down Brian’s chest to his stomach. Dom could see that Brian’s pants were filling out nicely and he eased the zipper down. Brian arched into Dom’s body and he moaned loudly.

“Hurry up.”

Dom looked up from mapping his stomach and said, “Always in a rush?”

Brian glared but it was ruined when Dom swiped his tongue over his lower ribs and he gasped, “Only when I’m being tortured.”

“It’ll be a well deserved climax then.” Dom chuckled as he purposefully bit at Brian’s ribs.

Brian bucked his hips but Dom still didn’t let up. “Dom!” Brian growled.

Dom looked up at Brian and saw a fire in his eyes that distracted him from his task and he let go of Brian’s hands as he moved back up to kiss Brian again. Brian’s hands gripped at Dom’s hips and ground his own hips against Dom’s. “How do you want it?” Dom gasped feeling his own hips respond to Brian’s movements.

“Just like we are.” Brian moaned as Dom pressed him against the mattress.

“I can do that baby.” Dom whispered.

Brian wiggled under him and Dom growled low in his throat. Brian knew he was pushing things as is with his lover but Dom needed to hurry. He was barely containing his orgasm and it was frustrating him to no end. Dom rolled off of Brian and pushed his pants off and Brian got the hint to do the same to his own. 

Dom was back between Brian’s legs quickly and he asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Everything’s fine. Get on with it before I do it myself.” Brian threatened with a smile.

“You’re going to stay right there.” Dom said as he leaned over the bed to get to his night table.  
Dom slicked himself before he pushed back inside Brian. The two men were definitely one in this state and moved in a slower, more languid rhythm, making love like Dom told Brian. Brian seemed to calm right down once Dom started having his way again. Dom kept his fangs to himself but he kept gravitating towards Brian’s throat feeling the blood flow under Brian’s sweaty skin. Brian was also sure that Dom would have bruises on his back from where he dug his fingers in holding Dom close.

The two were so focussed on getting the other to orgasm that they didn’t hear the bedroom door open. “....I told you I smelled a human.” Vince snapped.

Brian and Dom froze on the bed so close to finishing but then they had to take care of the interruptions. 

Leon caught sight of Dom's precarious position with a human lover and right as Jesse went to walk by Leon pulled him back against the wall and covered his eyes. "Bro, I think you need to go back to the living room. Adult happenings going on."

Jesse kept his eyes closed as he leaned casually against the wall and said, "You'd have to be blind, deaf, dumb and no sense of smell to be clueless here. The pheromones alone are telling me a lot of interesting things."

Vince growled, "Shut up Jesse. This prick is still a human and he needs to be taken care of."

Jesse opened his eyes and walked back to the living room. He said, "You're asking for it then."

Dom had eased out of Brian after they had very quiet shared orgasms. He pulled a blanket over them to their waists and he yelled, "Vincent Christopher Matthews!! Leon Michael Jones!!"

Both men gulped and went inside Dom's newly renovated room and Dom glared at the two while he held Brian close. While Brian was getting sleepy he figured he'd stay awake for the proceedings. Brian stayed close to Dom and had one of their hands laced together. Dom thought it was cute and let Brian have his little moment. After kissing the back of Brian's neck, Dom looked at his childe and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Vince and Leon looked at Dom and then each other before Vince said, "You're fucking a human and not making a meal out of him."

"Well I am making a meal out of him but then he'll be around all the time." Dom said brushing his lips across Brian's ear.

"And when is this happening?" Brian gasped as he felt Dom's teeth.

"Soon very soon." Dom replied huskily.

"Good." Brian said.

Vince looked at the two men in bed and how Brian seemed to not be afraid of any of them. Then he looked back at Dom and asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to spend time with my mate." Dom replied as he nipped at Brian's ear.

"Your mate?" Leon asked as he looked between the two.

"Yes." Dom said as he nuzzled his nose in Brian's curls. Then he glanced at his team and said, “We’ll be out in the living room in a few minutes. Now behave and listen to Jesse next time.”

Vince looked aghast and Leon answered with a salute before he shoved Vince out of the room so Brian and Dom could get dressed. When the door was shut again Dom pulled Brian into a wet kiss but Brian had to pull away if they were going to get anything else done like killing and changing him. He was for some reason looking forward to death but he knew he wouldn’t take this journey alone. Dom caught his mouth again but he understood that with everyone coming back home they didn’t quite have the freedom to keep having sex just yet. 

The two got out of bed and Dom handed Brian his pants and pulled out a tank top from his dresser. Both of them dressed and went into the living room where Vince was pouting and Leon and Jesse were teasing him. Dom grinned and he asked, “Are you jealous V?”

Vince glared at Dom and spit out, “Not jealous of some pissant human. He ain’t gonna to make it.”

Dom didn’t care how long they had been friends, he wouldn’t tolerate anyone putting his mate down. He got in Vince’s face and growled, “One more negative thing about my mate and I will personally cook your ass.”

“You’re kidding right?” Vince asked hoping it was a big joke and Dom was just getting in some play time before they all fed off the human. 

Dom stood back up and said, “No. I’m serious and once the girls get home then we’re setting the ritual up. He’s being changed tonight and that’s it. This won’t be up for discussion either.”

Vince glared and turned towards Brian making a cheap shot, “I’m surprised you can even walk or talk taking his dick up your ass.”

“Well maybe I wanted him to fuck me senseless for a while. Feels good to let go on the occasion.” Brian smirked as he walked over to Dom. 

Dom wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist and said, “There’ll be more where that came from baby.”

Vince muttered, “Gonna bend him over the couch.”

Dom’s eyes snapped up and he said bluntly, “No although we’ll get there eventually. I was talking about him returning the favor.”

Vince’s eyes bugged out and he went to retort but Brian got there first. He pulled Dom’s face close to his and he said, “I’d love to honey.” Then he kissed Dom deeply right in front of the other men.

Vince sputtered and Jesse said, “Better hold back something for when you two are mated and married for eternity.”

Dom pulled away and smirked, “I think we’ll be surprising each other for as long as we’re around.”

Brian looked at Dom impishly, “Plenty of time for kinks and roles to be played out later, and not just plain hot fucking.”

Dom wanted to bend Brian over the couch right then but he wasn’t going to show Brian off. “Kitchen now.” Dom said.

Brian saluted and grinned as he turned and walked into the kitchen away from everyone’s prying eyes. Dom followed and Brian had an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry…”

Dom pinned Brian to the counter he was leaning against and he whispered, “You’ve nothing to apologize for baby. They’re being asses. Patience is something we gotta practice at least for a few hours.”

“We can do that.” Brian grinned before he pulled Dom into a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into Dom’s mouth and he felt Dom’s fangs catch on his bottom lip. The groan that escaped Brian’s mouth flipped a switch in Dom’s head and he had Brian’s pants down his thighs and Brian’s upper body pressed hard against the counter. “Come on Dom.” Brian said taking a few deep breaths.

Dom groaned and he worked himself back inside Brian. He couldn’t help but drape his body over Brian’s while his hips rolled gently as he thrust in and out. This was definitely not rough sex like in the garage or the bedroom, but rather the two of them building their connection and satisfying their base instincts. Dom tipped Brian’s head sideways so he had access to his ear and his neck - the words coming from Dom were unintelligible but Brian’s heart must have known what Dom was saying as it had picked up it’s pace and Brian couldn’t help the shaky sounds leaving his mouth as Dom lapped at his throat and scraped his fangs over the tender spot he’d be biting soon.

Brian moaned as Dom’s teeth played with his throat and he felt Dom come deep inside his ass. He could feel his own orgasm start but then the back door was pushed open by two giggling women and as Dom startled his fangs nicked Brian’s throat. Brian froze and swallowed any noise that seemed to want to bubble up and Dom looked over his shoulder. His sister and her best friend were standing there and Letty, the best friend, snarked, “That looks like a nice game. Shall I join you and sandwich the human?”

Dom wanted to move away from Brian and slam her against the wall but he knew Brian was fighting his fight/flight response and he didn’t want to leave his lover exposed even if it was mainly his ass showing. He glanced at Brian and saw him almost hyperventilating with his eyes clenched shut like he knew Dom wanted to leave him. Dom leaned down and whispered, “Not going anywhere baby. S’Okay.” He nuzzled Brian’s hair and then when he felt Brian calming down he turned his head back to Letty and his sister Mia. “He’s off limits to everyone but me.”

The girls heard the growl behind his words and Letty let out her catty snarl and stalked off to the living room. Mia glanced between Dom and what Dom would let show of his lover and she said, “He’s human Dom.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious Mia. I’m changing him tonight with the help of the ritual.”

Mia gaped at her brother and said, “You’re going to bound your souls together for all eternity?”

Dom could feel Brian shaking under his body and his dick twitched still buried inside his ass. Dom buried his face in Brian’s neck and he let out a few hot puffs against Brian’s slick skin. When he got some control back he turned to Mia and said, “Yes. Now go set up the living room.”

Mia let out a small huff but listened to her brother.

Once Mia left the kitchen Brian gasped as Dom started to thrust again. Dom was more purposeful, cocooning Brian’s body and lacing their fingers together as they braced against the counter. His dick brushed Brian’s prostate and Brian pushed back against Dom’s body knowing Dom wouldn’t let him go. Dom sucked in some air and let Brian ride him a bit and then worked one his hands between the counter and Brian’s body as he gripped Brian’s slippery dick. The two groaned and Brian worked himself in tandem. 

Dom thrust harder inside Brian’s body and they came simultaneously, Brian coming first all over the counter and the bottom cupboard they were braced in front of, and Dom shuddered and almost bit Brian’s shoulder when he filled Brian for the fourth time, making their bond stronger. Dom pulled away from Brian and surveyed their mess before he got a wet towel and cleaned Brian up before he even thought to clean himself up. Dom noticed the trickle of blood from earlier that was now dry and he ran his fingers over that point feeling Brian’s pulse increase again.

Someone had to help them - they were going to be attached at their asses for eternity. Dom broke the contact first and said, “We’ve got to get this ritual done. We can only get so far without it.”

“I’m ready.” Brian said resolutely.

\-------------- 

In the living room, Brian was met with glares from Letty and Vince, Mia looked at him wearily, and Jesse and Leon could've been mistaken for wolves they were grinning and shaking with excitement. Brian knew once he was changed that Dom's ragtag family would have to listen to him and show him the respect of being Dom's mate. He would only expect to not be killed and he would try to earn their respect without using his dormant powers that seemed to keep him alive as a human. Brian looked towards Dom and Dom let a smile appear and Brian smiled back.

"Are we getting this show on the road or are you two just going to give each other googly eyes all night?" Letty couldn’t help but snark. 

Dom let out a growl and said, "Leticia..."

Letty got his warning loud and clear. She sat back with a huff and crossed her arms. The others seemed to take the warning seriously as well and they settled down. Dom went over to the entertainment center and opened up an old wooden box. He pulled out a necklace that his father had given him three hundred years previous. Mia, seeing the crystal and onyx necklace, gasped. "You're seriously not thinking about giving him that."

"He's my mate," Dom said as he walked back over to Brian and put the medium weight silver chain over his head. 

Brian lifted the pendant and looked over the triskelion design - the onyx and crystal bleeding together and uniting in the middle. It told Brian everything he needed to know that Dom was serious about what he wanted and Brian would try and live up to his expectations. He let the pendant hang and he pulled Dom into a kiss trying to show Dom everything he felt.

Dom returned the kiss but pulled away, quietly shushing Brian's protests with his finger pressed to his lips. He said, "We're ready to start now."

Brian grinned and tipped his head just so and Dom wanted to groan at what Brian was offering and had been offering all afternoon. The others noticed. Both of their eyes flashed different colors - Dom's a deep red and Brian's were a dark purple. 

Everyone gathered around the two men and started chanting, again in a language Brian didn't know, but he knew he was coming home. Dom wrapped one of his arms around Brian's waist and his free hand carded through his curls cupping the back of his head and he saw the purple cover his baby blues for a moment. Dom bit his lip holding in his groans and then pulled him into a kiss.

He wanted to make this change as least painful as he could - he didn't want his lover and mate to feel any pain. Working Brian into another panting, moaning mess would definitely help things along. He pulled Brian flush against his body and Brian clung to Dom as Dom moved his mouth over Brian's jaw teasing him with playful nips and then swiped his tongue over Brian's pulsepoint. Brian buried his face in Dom's shoulder as he felt his cum dripping down his pants. Dom wasn't much better, moaning and keeping them pressed tight against each other as his own orgasm hit.

Dom let his fangs drop and like in the kitchen he marked at Brian's throat except this time used his fangs to nip and bite him gently. Brian panted against his shoulder, "Do it Dom. Please?"

Dom's hand clenched at Brian's curls and he pulled Brian's neck taut. He nuzzled along his pulsepoint, licking and sucking, letting his fangs slide over Brian's overheated skin. The chanting was becoming beautiful background music for what Dom was about to do. He swiped his tongue one more time over the juncture between Brian's shoulder and neck and then he let his fangs sink into the warm flesh.

Brian had his arms wrapped around Dom's back holding on and his grip tightened as he moaned wantonly. Even with his continued blood loss Brian still had a hard on and the need to come was strong. As Dom continued to feed from him he bucked his hips - any pain he was supposed to be feeling Dom was doing a good job keeping it away. About five minutes into the feeding though and he started to feel dizzy and he felt his grip on Dom's back falter. He could feel his heart slowing down and his erection was flagging and all he could think to say was, "I love you Dom."

Dom wanted to stop and Brian must've sensed it because he arched his neck further in invitation. Dom kept going, feeling Brian get colder and his heart slowly stopping and his breathing was coming out in unsteady breaths. He needed to finish what he had started so he started a steady sucking motion and drained the rest of Brian's blood.

Brian collapsed against his arms like a ragdoll and Dom laid him on the floor. That's when he noticed the blood covering the pendant and the pendant soaking it up. Seeing that, Dom let his tears fall, knowing Brian was meant to be his and he took his pocket knife out of his pants and cut his arm. He leaned over Brian's lifeless body and pressed his arm against Brian's mouth waiting for him to drink.

The team kept the chanting up and Dom soon felt Brian drinking. Feeling the sensations Brian was causing, even in his near comatose state, Dom felt an orgasm hit him again. He stroked Brian's hair and face and let Brian take a little more blood before pulling his arm away from his mouth.

Dom looked at Brian's eyes and saw they were crystal clear except they were a navy color instead of his usual baby blues. Dom asked, "Bri?"

Brian's throat was still parched and on fire so he nodded and went to grab Dom's arm with the cut on it. Dom held his arm away and stroked Brian's jaw. "No baby. Don't want to make you sick. Small feedings at first."

Brian whimpered and Dom pulled him into his lap. Brian curled up in Dom's arms and he whispered, "Didn't hurt Dom."

Dom wanted to laugh but he stroked his hair and rubbed his back. He said, "That's good baby. Now we need to get cleaned up and you need some rest."

Brian let out another low whine and gripped the front of Dom's shirt. "I feel fine Dom."

Dom lifted Brian's chin and said, "And you will but you still need to rest for a few days. I'll stay with ya when I can but the others will be around to check on ya and everything too."

At the mention of the others Brian let out a strangled noise between a hiss and growl and Dom chuckled. Dom noticed a small trickle of blood from Brian's mouth and he leaned in and swiped it before he pulled Brian into a kiss. Brian tasting both of theirs blood straddled Dom's lap and he worked at cleaning them up from the inside - Dom had never been kissed with such eroticism in his three hundred years on the planet and he easily picked Brian up and cut through the team as he took Brian back down the hall to his, no their, bedroom.

\------------------------------------

A month later a new vampire came to town. He was on the hunt for one newly changed Brian O’ Conner and people could feel the shift in the air. Carter Verone had his ears open to where the races were being held and he picked the one most like how his ex liked to race. Seeing a Nissan Skyline among the tuners Carter knew he’d found the race to be at in the city. The crowds were a good cover for him and he stayed towards the back. When the person got out of the Skyline, Carter wanted to have a heart attack even though his heart didn’t beat anymore.  
Brian O’ Conner stepped out of his car with his lover coming around to his favored right side and he wrapped his arm around his waist. The men seemed to shine together and that ruffled Carter Verone to no end. Carter moved forward but still kept out of sight and let the race organizer work his magic and that would get Brian away from the lover for about five minutes depending on how long the race was that night. That’d give Carter enough time to kill him and keep Brian for eternity.

The race started and once the cars- mainly Brian’s- slid around the first turn out of sight, Carter made his move, he grabbed Dom and slammed him into the closest wall. His grip tightened around his throat and Dom got his focus back. He noticed Carter Verone trying to kill him - it definitely wasn’t happening that night, especially with his lover in the middle of a race. 

Dom pushed at Carter and he slipped through his fingers before he slammed the other vampire against the wall face first. Dom snarled in Carter’s ear, “So you’re the prick that my lover has been running from?”

“I’m not the prick, he is. He left me high and dry a year ago,” Carter growled.

“Maybe he did it for a reason? Now I’m going to take care of you before he gets around that last corner so I can celebrate his win with him.” 

Carter tried to move but was finding that Dom wasn’t a newbie vampire and had a lot of strength. Carter moved his hand against the wall but still couldn’t move otherwise. Carter cursed himself for not doing his research and felt Dom’s grip on his neck increase to an agonizing pressure. He decided it’d be best to just let Dom kill him and get it over with - he didn’t want whom he considered the love his life to see him in this precarious position. 

Dom almost let Carter go but remembering Brian’s fear, it renewed his anger towards Carter and he found a sharp scrap piece of metal and gripping it tightly sliced Carter’s throat. The blood loss in turn caused Carter to turn to dust and Dom found he had a small mess that he would have to explain to Brian. He hoped he understood and Dom would take his time in bed that night to show his apologies to his mate.

Less than a minute later Brian slid into his signature slide over the finish line and he saw Dom leaning against a wall covered in dust. He got out of the car accepting the congratulations as he made his way to his lover. He got to Dom and cupped his face in his hands. “Hey baby. Everything okay?”

Dom looked up at Brian and said, “I did it. I’m sorry.”

“Did what?” Brian asked curiously.

“Carter. He was here and he wanted you.”  
Brian understood the dust and blood splatter now and he pulled Dom into a hug and Dom wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. “S’okay.” Brian’s hands kneaded Dom’s back and he comforted Dom. Dom tilted his head and his lips brushed Brian’s neck and he kissed along Brian’s ever throbbing artery and caught his mouth in a deep kiss. Brian deepened the kiss and let Dom nip at his bottom lip. He knew Dom would feel guilty for killing Carter without Brian being with him but he could handle the making up. 

The team wouldn’t like it but Brian didn’t care - he had his mate and they would make it through their eternity together.


End file.
